Days Gone By
by F91
Summary: [Mild spoilers] Inuyasha runs into and old friend and they relive the past.


"Demon! A Demon has come!" A villager screamed.

"Quick men! To your positions!" Another cried. Villagers lined up and prepared their bows. "Fire!" The arrows loosed and hit their target, only bounce off the creature's armour. One arrow almost struck the demon's head, but it was effortlessly caught by its clawed had. It snapped the shaft and tossed it aside.

"You humans better step aside and let me pass. I don't want to have to kill you all." The demon warned, baring its fangs.

"You…. You think you can just come here and destroy our village as you please!" A villager stammered, pitchfork trembling in his hands. "We won't let you without a fight!" The demon rolled his golden eyes.

"Why would I waste my time destroying some pathetic village? Honestly, humans never change." He unsheathed his sword, transforming it into a large blade with fur around the hilt. "In two hundred and seventy years, they never change."

"Wa…. Wait a minute!" a villager exclaimed. "A large sword with a hilt of fur? You're…. You're the great dog demon, Inuyasha!"

"Keh, good to know you aren't complete idiots." Inuyasha scoffed. Now let me through or I'll…" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as he witnessed the strangest sight.

"Please forgive us Inuyasha-sama!" The now bowed down villagers cried. "We had no idea it was you!" Inuyasha blinked. He knew his reputation preceded him, but he was usually met with screams of terror, not grovelling.

"Ok, what's up with you guys?" He asked, sheathing the Tetsusaiga.

"Sorry, Inuyasha-sama. We have heard all about your adventures! Please feel free to stay here as long as you wish!" Inuyasha sniffed the air. He didn't smell a trap.

"Would some one explain to me exactly what's going on here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Come with us and all will be clear." Said a villager, leading him into the village. Inuyasha's curiosity got the better of him and he followed.

* * *

"Here you go Granny!" A young boy chirped, entering a hut. He placed a basket of clean dishes in the corner of the hut.

"Thank you dear." An elderly woman said. "I'm afraid in my old age I can't make the trip to the river to wash my dishes."

"That's ok!" The boy gave a toothy grin, bending down to pet the woman's cat. "Just be sure to tell us more stories later!" The woman laughed.

"Of course. Now run along, your family is waiting for you." The boy nodded and ran out of the hut. The woman sighed as she bent down to the basket. Grabbing a bowl in one hand and placing the other on her back, she slowly moved to an upright position and placed the bowl in its proper place. She wasn't young anymore, she knew she didn't have much time left. About the only thing that kept her in this world was the need, the desire to do one last thing. She picked up another bowl when she heard some commotion outside her hut.

"It's this way!" Said a voice.

"Just tell me where you're taking me already old man!" Another voice shouted back. The woman froze. It couldn't be.

"Right through here, there's some one you'll want to see."

"What are you…" When Inuyasha stepped into the hut he heard the sound of shattering pottery. He turned to the source and was surprised at what he saw.

"Inu….. yasha?" The old woman gasped in disbelief. Inuyasha also stared in shock. Her hair was grey and her face wrinkled, but the years had been good to her, her overall physique had hardly changed. Inuyasha chalked that up to all that training.

"Sango?" Was all he could say. Sango shuffled up to him, her arms outstretched.

"Inuyasha, is that really you?" She asked.

"It's been awhile, Sango." Inuyasha said, happy to see his old friend. Unable to contain her joy any longer Sango burst into tears and embraced Inuyasha with her frail arms.

"It's been seventy years, I've missed you so much." Sango said.

"It's good to see you too." He replied. Lightly wrapping his arms around her. Outside the villagers chucked and moved away to do other things.

* * *

"It's such a nice day today." Sango said, holding into Inuyasha's arm for support.

"It sure is." Inuyasha replied as the two walked through the village. "There haven't been that many demons in the land recently. All the remaining ones are being watched over to make sure they don't bother the humans."

"Watched over? By who?" Sango asked.

"Well, Koga and Ayame rule over the Northern region, Sesshomaru rules over the Western Region, I keep tabs on this region and Shippo looks after the South." Inuyasha explained.

"Ah, Shippo…" Sango said nostalgically. "How's he doing? Kirara has missed him so…"

"You don't need to worry about Shippo." Inuyasha laughed. "He's as spunky and annoying as ever, but he sure has come a long way since he was a weak little kid. He's pretty strong now."

"That's good to hear." Sango smiled.

"So what have you been up to these past 70 years?" Inuyasha asked. "Did you…. Start a family of your own?" He knew this was an uneasy subject, but he felt compelled to ask anyways.

"I'm afraid not." Sango said sadly. "My heart has always been elsewhere…" Inuyasha lowered his head.

"I still regret it… even to this day…"

* * *

_"Everyone! Get away!" Miroku cried, holding his hand in the air. "I can't control it!"_

_"Miroku!" Sango called, trying to reach him._

_"Stay back Sango." Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her behind the rock with the others._

_"We have to help him Inuyasha!" Sango begged. Inuyasha gritted his teeth. He only had one idea. Leaping out from behind the rock, Inuyasha withdrew the __Tetsusaiga._

_"Inuyasha! Stay back!" Miroku pleaded. "Or else the Wind Tunnel will suck you in too!"_

_"Miroku! I'm gonna try something, and you might not like it!" Inuyasha yelled over the howling wind._

_"What are you talking about Inuyasha! Hurry and run away!"_

_"Shut up and let me help you!" Inuyasha called. With one quick slash Miroku screamed in pain as his hand tumbled to the ground. The severed appendage was soon sucked into it's own void and disappeared. Miroku continue crying in pain, cradling his now handless arm._

_"Inuyasha… you…" Miroku barely got out._

_"I'm sorry Miroku, but it was the only way." Inuyasha said. "Would you rather have no hand, or no life?" Miroku's cries died down._

_"Thank you Inuyasha… I…" Miroku's cries began anew as he looked at his arm. To his horror a black hole appeared on it._

* * *

"I couldn't save him… I'm sorry Sango." Sango sighed and squeezed his arm slightly.

"I know you are, you told me plenty of times after it happened." Sango gave a sad smile. "It was Naraku's fault. I never blamed you for what happened. Not about Miroku… or Kohaku…" Inuyasha closed his eyes.

* * *

_"Kohaku!" Sango yelled. "You can't take out the jewel shard! If you do…"_

_"I know, sister." Kohaku smiled. "But I have no regrets if it will help destroy Naraku." He turned to the Priestess beside him. "Please." Kikyo nodded._

_"I'm very sorry Kohaku, but with this, I promise I will destroy Naraku." Kikyo reached into Kohaku's back and removed the shard, his body falling limply to the ground, a smile on his face._

* * *

"Too bad Kikyo's plan didn't work…" Inuyasha sighed.

* * *

_Naraku laughed maniacally as he held the completed Shikon Jewl in his hand, it's former white glow replaced with a black glow of malice. "Beautiful, just beautiful." He cackled. "With this…"_

_"Naraku!" Kikyo yelled. "Your time has come!" Naraku laughed._

_"Just try it, nothing can hurt me so long as I have this." He said, holding up the jewel. Kikyo smirked and she drew an arrow. Readying it in the bow, the arrow began glowing with a white light._

_"I place all the power of mine and Midoriko's soul into this one arrow! It will purify you!" Kikyo let loose the arrow and it stayed true. It hit the Shikon Jewel with a brilliant white light._

_"What!" Naraku cried as the Jewel once again regaining its white luster. Knowing there was probably more to it, Naraku tossed the jewel away before he could be purified as well. Kikyo dropped to the ground, once again a soulless corpse._

* * *

"I'm sorry Kohaku had to die in vain…" Inuyasha apologized.

"I wouldn't say it was in vain…" Sango said.

"Granny Sango! Granny Sango!" Some village children called, running up to them. "So is this the guy? Is it?" Sango laughed.

"Yes, this is the great hero, Inuyasha." She said. The children looked at him with starry eyes. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Great hero?" Inuyasha laughed. "Where did that come from?"

"We know all about Inuyasha!" A young girl said. "Granny Sango told us all about you! How you saved the world all by yourself!"

"All by myself?" Inuyasha laughed and looked at Sango. "What have you been telling these kids? Sure, I saved the world, but I had lots of help. Sango here was the strongest Demon Slayer of all time!"

"Wow! Granny Sango was?" The kids stared at Sango in awe.

"Oh yeah! She used a giant boomerang made out of demon bones! It was too heavy for most humans but she handled it like it was nothing! I couldn't have defeated Naraku without her!" Inuyasha said enthusiastically.

"We had no idea Granny Sango was so cool!"

"Why didn't you tell us before!" Sango laughed.

"Would you have believed me if I had told you?" She said. "If you looked at how I am now, you'd never believe I used to be a demon slayer."

After a few minutes of the children saying how cool Sango was, they finally ran off to do whatever village kids do.

"Why'd you go and tell them that Inuyasha?" Sango asked as they resumed their walk.

"Well, it's true." Inuyasha said. "You're about the only human that I would ever admit is even close to my level of strength"

"But it's embarrassing to have people act like that around me…" Sango laughed. "I don't think this old body could handle all the attention."

"Back to what you said earlier…" Inuyasha changed the subject. "What do you mean it wasn't in vain?"

"Well…"

_

* * *

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called to his fallen former love._

_"Damn her!" Naraku cursed. "Doing that to my beautiful jewel! No matter, I shall simply taint it again!" Naraku extended a tentacle towards the jewel._

_"I won't let you Naraku!" Sango cried and she dove for the jewel. She grabbed it, but Naraku's tentacle pierced her shoulder. Biting back the pain, Sango threw the jewel. "Inuyasha! Catch!" Inuyasha caught the jewel and placed it over his chest._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Naraku yelled._

_"Inuyasha, you're not…" Kagome cried._

_"I swear Naraku, this will be the end!" Inuyasha pushed the jewel into his body. He was enveloped in a blinding light. The light died down and there Inuyasha stood, hanyou no more. His dog ears were gone, replaced with pointed ears on either side of his head._

_"Inuyasha…" Kagome uttered in disbelief. She then looked at herself in horror at the fact that her body was starting to vanish. "Without the jewel to keep me here, I…"_

* * *

"Poor Kagome…" Sango sighed. "Taken, just like that. We didn't even get the chance to say goodbye…" Inuyasha sighed as well.

"I couldn't even go through the well to see her… There were a lot of things I had left to say to her…"

"She knew you loved her, and you know she loves you." Sango assured him. "Besides, we did leave that message."

"I know, but it's not the same thing…" After Kagome's disappearance they went back to Kaede's village and inscribed a message into the shine's wall. It said all that had happened after she vanished.

_

* * *

"You think that will help you?" Naraku yelled as he shot out another tentacle. Inuyasha grabbed it and started pulling Naraku in. "What?" he said in disbelief. "All this power…"_

_"You will pay for all that you have done!" Inuyasha growled._

_"We'll see about that!" Naraku emitted his miasma and engulfed Inuyasha. "Let's see you survive that!"_

_"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha clawed hand shot out of the miasma and struck Naraku in the chest, going right through him. Naraku coughed up blood and stumbled back._

_"Impossible! My Miasma should have killed you!" Inuyasha walked out of the poison cloud._

_"Your pitiful smog won't work on me!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "You have no chance of winning!" _

_"We'll just see about that!" Naraku sent out two more tentacles but were quickly cut off by the __Tetsusaiga. Sango looked on in amazement._

_'I didn't even see him withdraw the Tetsusaiga!' She thought._

_"The end has come for you Naraku! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha called out the name of his attack as he swung his sword down. Naraku was hit point blank with the attack, most of his body disintegrating. His head remained intact and began to float away._

_"Damn you, Inuyasha!" Naraku cursed. "But don't forget, as long as my heart still beats, you will never kill me!" And with that, he was gone._

* * *

"So Kohaku's sacrifice was not in vain." Sango concluded. "The jewel gave you the power to easily defeat Naraku."

"I guess…" Inuyasha said. "But Moryomaru was a different story…" Sango nodded.

"There's a place I'd like to show you Inuyasha. Could you come with me?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded and let Sango lead him. She took him to the top of a cliff near the village. Inuyasha stared in awe at the view before him. If he hadn't known any better, he'd swear he was over looking all of Japan. He saw the tops of lush, green forests and surfaces of crystal clear lakes that shimmered in the afternoon sun.

"Wow, what a view." Inuyasha marvelled. "Do you come here often?"

"Not as much as I'd like to." Sango smiled sadly. "My body can't make the trip on it's own." Sango indicated a log and they both sat down, facing the edge of the cliff. "Do you remember the final battle?"

"Like it was yesterday."

_

* * *

"I've found you Moryomaru!" Inuyasha called. "Today will be the end!"_

_"Oh? Inuyasha? I see you've become a full demon. How interesting." Moryomaru laughed. "That just means I'll get more power when I devour you!"_

_"Fat chance of that!" Inuyasha turned to his companion. "You ready Sango?" Sango nodded._

_"Today we finish this. For Kohaku, Miroku, Kagome and everyone else!" _

_"Then let's go! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha launched his attack, but Moryomaru laughed._

_"You fool! I'll just absorb it!" Moryomaru stood there as the attack hit him, the energy going into his body. What he failed to notice the mass of demon bone flying at him and Sango's Hiraikotsu hit him in the face. Moryomaru stumbled back from the impact. "Very clever." He said when he regained his composure. Sango caught her boomerang._

_"There's more where that came from." Sango said. _

_"You forget. I possess Inuyasha's Kongosouha and this shell, making my offence and defence perfect!" Moryomaru gloated._

_"Oh?" Inuyasha smirked. "How can you saw your defence is perfect when you just got hit?" Moryomaru grimaced and curled into a defensive position._

_"Just try it." He taunted._

_"I think I shall." The Tetsusaiga crystallized. "Kongosouha!" Inuyasha called, swinging his sword and sending thousands of diamond spears out._

_"Ha, that won't…" Moryomaru was cut off when the spears hit. They tore through his shell like it was nothing. "Im… Impossible!" He cried, his shell shattered._

_"As you so noted before, I'm a full demon now! I'm far stronger than I was before!" Inuyasha yelled. _

_"You bastard…" Moryomaru struggled to his feet. Inuyasha charged at Moryomaru, slicing into his arm, but not through it. "Now I've got you!" Moryomaru moved his other hand to absorb Inuyasha. "Your power will be…"_

_"Hiraikotsu!" Sango hurled her boomerang, slicing through Moryomaru's hand and knocking him back again. Inuyasha jumped off and rejoined Sango. _

_"Keh, I was hoping for more of a challenge." Inuyasha scoffed. "Maybe becoming a full demon was a bad thing. Now I'm too strong!" Moryomaru once again struggled to his feet. "Time to finish this." The Tetsusaiga again crystallized and Inuyasha fired the Kongosouha. The spears pierced all over Moryomaru's body and one spear was the fatal blow as it struck his head. Moryomaru's body fell backwards, never to rise again._

_"You did it Inuyasha!" Sango cheered._

_"It's not over yet. We have to make sure the baby is dead." Inuyasha made his way over to the body with Sango not far behind. Using his sword, he cut open Moryomaru's chest and there he was. Naraku's baby, staring at them. "Well ya little brat, time for you to die." Inuyasha prepared for the final strike, but something strange happened. The baby smirked. The stench of blood filled Inuyasha's nose, but it wasn't his blood. From his new position on the ground, Inuyasha saw Sango, run through with a spear formed from Moryomaru's flesh. "SANGO!" He screamed, running to her. The spear retracted and Sango's body dropped to the ground. "Sango! Sango!" He kept calling, shaking her still figure in his arms. "Sango!" Inuyasha turned to the baby who was attempting to crawl away. Inuyasha snarled and his eyes turned red with furry. "You little shit!" He placed Sango down and clutched the Tetsusaiga. "This is finally the end of you! WIND SCAR!" The baby looked back in horror as the energy consumed him, turning him into nothing._

_Elsewhere, Naraku screamed as his body disintegrated._

_The deed finally done, Inuyasha ran back over to Sango and held her in his arms again. "Please Sango! You can't die! Please, don't leave me alone!" A single tear slide down Inuyasha's cheek._

_"Inu… yasha…" Came a weak voice. Inuyasha looked happily into Sango's open eyes. "You did it…"_

_"We both did." Inuyasha corrected her. "It's finally over."_

* * *

Sango leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"For what?" He asked.

"For always staying with me. Once you became full demon, you had no use for me anymore. You could have easily left me behind and gone to fight by yourself, but you didn't." Sango said.

"After all we had been through Sango, how could I? You were the only friend I had left." Inuyasha admitted. "I never had any friends before, I should be the one thanking you for staying with me."

"I have many things to thank you for Inuyasha." Sango started. "When Miroku died, I was devastated, but you were there to comfort me, even when Kagome started getting jealous over the time we were spending together…" Sango chuckled a bit. "When Kohaku died too, you were there for me. I can't thank you enough."

"Well… you were there for me when Kikyo and Kagome were gone, so it's no big deal really…" Inuyasha said, looking away.

"Maybe not to you, but it was to me…" Sango closed her eyes and snuggled closer. "The one thing I regretted doing was leaving you when it was over… You were a full demon, I figured you wouldn't want some human hanging around you. But the truth was, I wanted to be with you for the rest of my days…"

"Sango… you…" Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief.

"Earlier I told you my heart was elsewhere. I wasn't talking about Miroku."

"Sango…"

"Shhh." She hushed. "I would never be happy moving on without telling you. It's been what kept me going these last few years… I just had to tell you… That I love you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha stared at her in shock. He had no idea she felt that away about him. He had figured her heart would always belong to Miroku, even after he died.

"Sango, I…" She shushed him again.

"You don't need to answer Inuyasha. Please, let's just stay like this for a little while longer." Inuyasha nodded and Sango sighed happily. They stayed like that until the sun set, a gentle breeze blowing on them. Sango's hands loosened and fell to her sides. Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Sango?" He whispered. "Sango?" Each time her said her name he became more frantic. "Sango!" Tears freely fell down his face as he realized she wasn't there anymore. "Sango…" He brushed a strand of hair out of her blissfully smiling face. After a moment of silence he picked her up and started heading back to the village. 'Be happy with Kohaku and Miroku in heaven Sango.' He thought, looking up at the sky.

The time of demons was drawing to a close, Inuyasha knew this. He just hoped that when his time came, he would be allowed into heaven. Then he could give Sango his answer.

* * *

Well, this was my first Inuyasha fanfiction. The ending was rather hard for me to write, since Sango is my favourite character, but it needed to be done. It made me rather sad just writing it, and I was listening toRakuen (movie 4 theme) the whole time,and that served to highten the mood for some reason. Anyways, I hope you all felt something from this. Also all of the flash backs are my creation, those aren't spoilers so don't worry if your favourite character died off. And if you were wondering where Shippo was in the final battle, they made him stay behind with Kaede so he wouldn't get hurt. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed thise fic and are kind enough to leave a review. I accept both comments and flames, so feel free to express your opinion.


End file.
